All In
by RoryGilmore08
Summary: One Shot set a couple days after Season 7 finale


On the second day of the campaign trail Rory wakes up with a jolt on the bus to the buzz of her phone on her leg. She picks it up and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Rory? Paris. You busy? Came the demanding voice of Paris Gellar.

"Paris, No I got a few. What's up. How's Harvard?" She asked.

"Excellent. It's only the first day of summer semester but there's actually real competition her, unlike Yale where my only competition was you. How's the campaign?

"Not much has happened yet. We're somewhere past Indianapolis now on the way to Chicago for the first real thing. Barrack's hometown and all."

"Fascinating. So I think it's time you and I took the plunge and joined Facebook." Paris said on the other end.

"Really, think its necessary?" Asked Rory.

"Certainly, with us both done with our undergraduate degrees and you traveling the country we need a better way to keep in touch and you can use it to better talk to your mom and all your Stars Hollow friends and Lucy and Olivia have one.

"I highly doubt Lane has Facebook, but I do miss Lucy and Olivia. And we do have internet on the bus. It could help me kill time between stops. Rory responded.

"Excellent. So have you heard from Logan at all?"

"Not since I turned him down after graduation."

"I think you made the right choice. You're too young to get married and just move to California with him. This campaign thing of yours is an awesome opportunity and it wouldn't have happened with him. I got lucky that Doyle just came to Massachusetts with me and is working for the Chronicle."

"Yeah, I just miss him."

"Yeah you two went through a lot together of course you're going to miss him. He was with you ninety percent of your undergrad. Listen I gotta run, check out Facebook though, I think you'll like it."

"All right. Bye Paris."

"Bye." Paris responded and both girls hung up.

Rory opened her laptop, opened her web browser and typed Facebook into Google and clicked sign up. She went through the basic information of her name, schools she attended and uploading a picture of herself. Facebook then led her to a page of people she may know. She found Paris, Lucy and Olivia from Yale, and Madeline and Louise from Chilton on the list but not many people from Stars Hollow, she figured they all saw each other on a daily basis and also suspected they had never heard of Facebook. She then moved to the second page and saw a name she was dreading. She stared at the screen in disbelief at first. Logan Huntzburger Attended Yale University, currently living in San Francisco, California. There was also a picture of him next to his name, and she suddenly realized how much she missed him.

" _Was Paris right?"_ she thought. _"Was I an idiot to reject his proposal. Grandma sure thinks so. Maybe I should add him. Exes can still be friends right? I'm still friends with Dean and Jess. Oh who are you kidding, when's the last time you even saw Dean? The last time you saw Jess you were in a fight with Logan, and that was when Luke and mom were engaged. That was two years ago. Okay exes can't be friends. Screw it I'm taking a chance!"_ Rory took a deep breath and clicked add and leaned back and awaited her fate.

Lorelai was walking through the town square, past Miss Patty's headed towards Luke's. She and the entire town were thrilled that the two of them made up at Rory's going away party.

"Hey doll!" Came Babette's voice. How are you doing? Have you heard from Rory?"

"Hi, Babette, I'm good and Rory's great. She's almost to Chicago to meet Obama. "

"That's so exciting! Getting to be on a presidential campaign!"

"It definitely is." Responded Lorelai, making her way to the counter only to hear Luke on the kitchen. "Luke! Luke!

"What?" hollered Luke from the kitchen.

"It's Danish day!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I am here for my Danish and vat of coffee.

"We're all out of Danish. Should have gotten here earlier."

"Don't joke with me about no Danish on Danish day. That's some dangerous water you treading."

"Fine, I put one to the side for you." Said Luke reaching beneath the counter and retrieving a Danish and pouring her a large coffee in a to go cup.

"You just became the hottest man in this room." Lorelai responded reaching for her wallet. "So, see you tonight"

"Yeah, sure. Come by around closing."

"Will do. Bye! Bye Babette."

"See you later, sugar." Said Babette as Lorelai walked out of Luke's got into her Jeep and continued on her way to the Dragonfly.

Lorelai walked into the Dragonfly stopped at the front desk, put her purse behind it and began looking at the checkouts and check ins for the day. She then looked up, feeling distracted and walked towards the kitchen looking for Sookie.

"Sookie! Please say there's coffee!"She shouted throughout the bustling kitchen.

"Uh, there should be at least one cup left!" Sookie hollered back.

"It's mine and I'll start a new pot. Lorelai called back pouring the cup and then rinsing the pot out.

"Once your done come taste! I made my peach glaze."

"Uh you may not want me near your peach glaze. Incase you forgot I am the one that said I want to take a bath in it every time I taste it.

"Well I will guard it now taste! You know pregnancy takes a toll on my taste buds.

"Okay, okay." Lorelai said and grabbed a spoon and tasted the glaze. "Perfect as always this kid may like you."

"This one has been the easiest pregnancy even though I was insanely moody in the first trimester."

"At least Jackson got the worst of that."

"Well he deserved it all."

"Yeah well I need to go back up front and make sure Michel hasn't killed any of the guests.

"Before you go, how are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Rory being gone and all."

"Oh fine we still talk a lot but it is weird her being more than a few hours away New Haven was so close."

"Yeah well you know Jackson and I are here for you whenever you need us.

"I know, thanks Sookie." Lorelai said as Michel stormed into the kitchen.

"Lorelai!"

"Yes, Michel?"

"The banister is wobbling again, one of the guests are going to fall and hurt themselves. While normally I do not care, I see it as one less idiot walking around but you have told me before that if a guest falls that is a lawsuit and you do not want that, so I noticed it and now I am telling you."

"Thanks, Michel, I'll call Luke."

"Oh yes, your back with the unofficial handyman. I assume I will have to have another talk with him to park in the back and you and I's trips to Weston's to make the list for the handyman will once again be obsolete."

"I'll tell Luke where to park and I promise you we will keep our Weston's trips. In fact why don't we go today so Luke can have more than one thing to do."

"Very well." Michel said and turned on his heel and walked back towards the reception desk.

Across the country in San Francisco, Logan Huntzberger was staring at his computer screen. He had been on the new job for a week, and things were going well for him so far. His coworkers at this job didn't care about his last name and who is father was, nor did they seem concerned about the London fiasco from the previous year. Logan's computer screen was open to his Facebook where he was staring at his friend request page. He was fairly new to Facebook so was use to getting several of these a day but the name attached to the request made him freeze. Rory Gilmore. " _What does she want?"_ he thought. _"We just broke up five days ago, I think I'm just going to let this sit here for awhile. But I miss her. Fine okay let's see what she wants at least."_ He clicked "Accept friend request" and a box to either write on her wall or send her a message came up. He clicked message and began typing.

"What can I do for you, Rory?"

Did he feel like he had made a mistake in just leaving after her graduation? Yes. Does he miss her? Of course. But he still felt humiliated from how things ended with her. They had been dating for three years they even made it while he was in London on business, why couldn't she have just accepted his proposal and move with him. They were meant for each other and he knew it. At the same time he felt like scum for not letting her keep looking at options for jobs. Why did it have to be her to have to pick up and move to a place where she had noting simply because her boyfriend or fiancé, whatever he would have been to her, had a job there. He made a mistake and he knew it. He felt it was time for both of them to act like adults and talk things over and move on with their lives. If it was closure that she was after he was willing to give her that.

Rory sat staring at her screen in shock. _"What do I want?"_ She thought. _"What do I want? Really! Maybe this was a mistake. Well, might as well come out with it and see if I'm done with him or not."_

"Hi, Logan, I just would like to talk.

"So talk." He responded.

"Can we actually talk on the phone? This is odd."

"Sure I normally leave the office at five I'll call you tonight."

"I'm on the road with Obama's campaign so I'm free the rest of the day, we're putting in overtime today trying to get to Chicago."

"Senator Obama, impressive, well I'll call you then."

"Thank you, Logan."

Logan didn't respond back, he had no idea what he was going to say to her. They broke up why on earth does she want to talk? What could they possibly have to talk to each other about? "I need to talk to Honor." He said aloud and picked up his desk phone.

"Well Logan, you and Rory were perfect together. Has it occurred to you that she may miss you and regrets how things ended?" Logan's older sister Honor said into the phone as she stood on the patio of her and her husband Josh's new house down the street from her parents' mansion.

"Honor, I proposed to the girl at her graduation party in front of her mother, father, and grandparents. She then turned me down two days later at her actual graduation, I am humiliated, Rory was a lot of first for me, I have never been that serious about someone before. What am I supposed to do?

"Do you love her?" Honor asked.

"Yes."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes"

"Can you stop thinking about her?

"No.

"Well then little brother, go get her."

"She's on the road on Senator Obama's campaign trail"

"Good for her! But at least talk to her. San Francisco is a big political city I bet she'll be there soon if she's on a campaign trail."

"I guess I'll find out at 6. Thanks, Honor, I've gotta run. Say hi to Josh for me."

"Once you two get back together you are both flying out here to see the new place."

"One thing at a time," Logan responded and hung up the phone.

Back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai was walking to Weston's to meet Michel when her cell phone rings. She stops walking, finds it in her purse and flips it open.

"Hello?

"Lorelai?" Emily Gilmore's voice came through on the other line.

"Yes mom, what's up?"

"It's Thursday."

"Yes?" Said Lorelai, racking her brain trying to figure out if she was somehow in trouble. "Yes, mom you know your days of the week. Good for you. Now how does this refresher on the days of the week effect me?"

"Since Rory is gone I am assuming that you going to make up some excuse not to come to dinner tomorrow so I am calling to let you do it verbally so we know if there are two or three for dinner."

"I told you I was coming mom, I'll be there."

"I've heard those words from your mouth before, fine I'll tell the maid three for dinner."

"You do that mom, see you and dad tomorrow" Lorelai said closing her phone and walking into Weston's. "I gotta start looking at who's calling before I answer."

Somewhere in Indiana, Rory was quickly growing bored of watching the corn fields and flatland zoom by with no end in sight. She debated rifling through her bag for DVD's and watching something to kill two hours but she was never a fan of watching movies alone. But she was officially on her own, out of the comfort zone that was the Hartford region. She reached in her bag, pulled out _The Way We Were_ and her headphones. Before she realized, she was being woken up by her phone vibrating. She quickly hooked her headphones into her phone and answered it.

"Did I wake you?" Logan asked?

"Yeah but it's fine." Rory said yawning. "Sitting on a bus is boring and tiring."

"I can imagine." Logan said. "Look I hate to sound rude Rory but what exactly do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Logan." She said.

"What?" Logan said slightly taken aback.

"I've had a lot of time to think on the road, too much time perhaps, and I realize I was wrong. Logan, I'm sorry I turned you down." Rory confessed.

"Wow, Rory, I don't know what to say." Logan said.

"I know I hurt you, and you probably want nothing to do with me." Rory said.

"On the contrary, Logan interrupted. "After you reached out to me, I called Honor. Yes you hurt me, yeas I've honestly been crushed ever since graduation, but as Honor helped me to realize, I still love you and I'm not willing to lose you again. We don't have to get married. Just I don't want to not have you in my life."

"Logan, I do want to marry you." Rory said.

"Really? After the campaign? Wait couldn't that be two years or more?"

"I don't want to wait for the campaign to be over. I want to come to California. I'll call Hugo and apologize but this, isn't me."

"Where's your next stop that has an airport?" Logan asked.

"Chicago. By 8 pm." Rory responded, her body filling with adrenaline.

"I can get you on a flight out of O'Hare tonight." Logan said.

"Do it." Rory said. I'll call Hugo and keep in touch via text. Oh and Logan, I love you."

"I love you too, Ace. I'm all in.

"You jump I jump, Jack."


End file.
